pigeyefandomcom-20200213-history
Pigeye Wiki
Welcome to the Pigeye Wiki Pigeye is a cartoon that is able to appear in both the cartoon world and in our everyday real world by harnessing a special power known as the Naja. He often appears in place of things and at unexpected times - sort of like how Elvis can appear in scrambled eggs or how various religious icons can somehow manifest as potato chips. The Naja also gives him the ability to transform into several secret identities. When doing so he not only changes his appearance, he also takes on the persona of each character. Pigeye Staff Headquarters (PSH) Pigeye Staff Headquarters (PSH) was founded in August of 2011 by Harry J. Washington. The team consists of a few people that were brought together by witnessing what can best be described as something paranormal - Pigeye sightings. PSH gathers data from independent research, eyewitness testimonies, and certain inside government sources that choose to remain anonymous. Yes, government sources. "It should come as no surprise that the government has taken an interest in the abilities of Pigeye. The ability of a 2 dimensional cartoon to appear as an object in 3 dimensional space has limitless possibilities to the person who can properly harness what has become known as the Naja. To the superpowers of the world, it has become a race to be the first to wield this power. - '''The mission of PSH is to research and investigate the Pigeye phenomena and to bring the truth to the public. Since the sightings have gone up in the past few years there has been a wave of misinformation being fed to the public. Governments around the world have been practicing scare tactics, attempting to convince people that Pigeye could appear in places that would be considered an invasion of privacy, e.g., the bathroom while you are dropping a deuce." - Harry J. Washington' Government Lies By portraying Pigeye as a criminal, the public is more likely to report any sightings to the authorities, thus bringing the government closer to catching him and harnessing his powers for their own gain. From 1999 - 2012, reports have been coming into PSH suggesting the U.S. Department of Defense is interested in developing a sort of "Super Spy" device powered by the Naja of Pigeye. ''"The existence of such a device would devastate the psyche of all Americans. The fear of the cartoon invading their privacy, no matter how false that threat actually is, would turn into legitimate full blown paranoia as they realize that same power is now in the hands of their own government. Americans would constantly be looking over their shoulders, wondering if 'Big Brother' is watching and listening - The Patriot Act on steroids." - Harry J. Washington The Trio of Many The Trio of Many consists of individuals within various governments who disapprove of the false propaganda and lies being spread. They provide the staff headquarters with the latest intelligence and tactics being used by the in the attempt to catch Pigeye. Judging by the information received from them, PSH believes them to be some sort of high ranking government officials. To the PSH, The Trio of Many represent what the Lone Gunman and Deep Throat meant to The X-Files Scully and Mulder - but with one difference - they are not part of some conspiracy driven sci-fi television series. The Trio of Many are an all too real group of people, operating covertly under an umbrella of treason to bring out the truth. Their true identities remain secret. Early Years While doing field research in 2011, PSH members were led to a man rumored to be an expert in Pigeye lore. The following statement, given by a man who wishes to be known only as "The Chairman" maybe one of the earliest eyewitness accounts of how Pigeye was possibly born. "My first experience with Pigeye was in a print shop in Dickey, North Dakota back in 1972. He entered the mind of a co-worker of mine. He drew the image while having no control of his hand. It was akin to a live birth of imagery. Once the sketch was completed, he realized that Pigeye looked like an elderly gentleman we worked with. Pretty soon, his image was found in the stalls of most of the bathrooms in the print shop - toilet paper, mirrors, etc. He was also somehow inserted into syndicated comics - very small, where only the sharpest eye would detect him. Sometime in the late 70's he became a man of the cloth - appearing on T-shirts and various other wares. Then he lapsed into dormancy and his disciples waned."'' ' Links News updates, Galleries, Sightings (Pigeye homepage) Latest activity Category:Browse